Rivalidad
by Marriot-chan
Summary: América siempre ha disfrutado de los cuidados que Inglaterra sólo tiene con él, sin embargo todo cambiara cuando el inglés llega un día tomado de la mano con otra colonia a la que debe cuidar: Hong Kong. Colonia!AméricaxInglaterra
1. Encuentro

Rivalidad

Colonia!AméricaxArthur

16 de septiembre de 2009

Sí había algo que el joven América valoraba más en el mundo, inclusive más que su propia vida, eran los momentos que pasaba junto a Inglaterra. Desde que el mayor había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar y ver por él en cualquier momento, Alfred lo había puesto en su eslabón de admiración más alto. Arthur era la persona que más quería en cualquier sentido y jamás la compartiría con alguien.

Inclusive cuando Francia y su hermano estaban de visita, Alfred ignoraba por completo a Mathew, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para enfadar a Francis y cuando éste se atrevía a burlarse o a pasarse de la raya con Arthur, solía patearlo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando así ponerlo en su lugar.

Tal vez era un malcriado, pero ¿que no Arthur cruzaba todo el trasatlántico para verlo sólo a él? ¿Por qué tendría que compartirlo con alguien más? Además, las visitas del inglés eran tan esporádicas que odiaba no pasar con él cada minuto de su estadía.

* * *

América, cuya apariencia era la de un niño de no más de diez años, se encontraba completamente aburrido. Las lecciones del profesor privado, que le había asignado el mismo Arthur, eran sofocantes. En ese momento, el maestro trataba de explicarle el procedimiento para resolver unas difíciles ecuaciones matemáticas, pero él sólo se limitaba a garabatear en su cuaderno de notas, con cara de aburrimiento.

Las clases particulares se llevaban a cabo en la terraza de una lujosa casona. El mar azul podía verse a simple vista; igual que el puerto. Todas las mañanas, Alfred despertaba emocionado, esperando ver los enormes galeones ingleses con la bandera del Reino Unido hondeando en la parte más alta, con la idea de que Arthur había llegado.

El chico suspiró y desvió su mirada hacía el puerto. A lo lejos, muy en el horizonte, unos navíos se acercaban poco a poco. Aunque aún estaban demasiado alejados como para distinguir la bandera que indicaba de dónde eran, Alfred tuvo un presentimiento. Sonriendo y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, aventó su cuaderno de apuntes y salió inmediatamente de ahí, ignorando por completo los gritos de protesta del profesor.

_Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra, Inglaterra_

Corrió todo el camino desde la casa al puerto, sin parar ni un solo minuto para descansar, inclusive no se detuvo a chillar de dolor ni un segundo cuando se tropezó y cayó al piso de bruces; lo único que hizo fue ponerse de pie y seguir corriendo, ignorando por completo el dolor punzante. Para cuando había llegado al pequeño puerto, un dolor insoportable por el cansancio le atravesaba cada músculo del cuerpo y un hilo de sangre le escurría desde la rodilla.

Varios marineros aguardaban expectantes a la orilla del puerto, igual que él. Ahora estaba convencido más que nunca que Arthur llegaría en esas naves. Sus ojos denotaban un brillo de emoción de tan sólo pensar en todas las cosas que harían, los lugares que visitarían e inclusive los cuentos de fantasía que le contaría.

Pasaron varios minutos para que los imponentes barcos, con sus velas hondeado al viento, llegaran al fin al puerto. Los gritos de los marineros que estaban en las naves se mezclaban con los que estaban en tierra firme, dando y recibiendo órdenes para bajar el cargamento. Alfred se acomodó en un lugar para resguardarse y donde no pudiera estorbar a alguien; ya que los mayores (Con una capacidad para tirarlo muy lejos de un empujón y ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho) estaban demasiado ocupados para fijarse en un muchachito de diez años como él.

Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ver bien quienes bajaban de los barcos. Los marineros seguían bajando y aventando cajas de un lado a otro, sin embargo, después de varios minutos, Arthur hizo acto de aparición. Se veía muy cansado, pero feliz de haber terminado con ese viaje. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Alfred corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Inglaterra!- gritó emocionado, esquivando a un par de personas que se le atravesaban en el camino- ¡Arthur!-

El inglés miro a su alrededor, tratando de localizar a la persona que le estaba gritando. Cuando vio al pequeño Alfred a pocos metros de él, se colocó en cuclillas y abrió los brazos para recibirlo con un abrazo.

Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder disfrutar de los abrazos de su hermano mayor y odio el momento en que tuvieron que separarse para que Arthur le echara un vistazo.

-Haz crecido mucho, Alfred- hablo, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una brillante sonrisa, pero al ver su rodilla llena de sangre se horrorizó- ¡¿Qué te paso ahí?!-

-Me caí cuando venía hacía acá- respondió el chico, tratando de no darle importancia-. ¡Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí, Arthur!-

El inglés sonrió tristemente. Sacó un pañuelo de su camisa y se lo colocó a Alfred en la rodilla, a modo de venda.

-Con eso bastará, hasta que te cure bien en la casa…-

-¿Nos vamos a ir ya?-preguntó el chico emocionado, poniendo sus manitas sobre los hombros del inglés, sonriendo.

-No, Alfred, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en el puerto. El carruaje está aquí, ¿Por qué no te adelantas y me preparas un té?-

-¡Awwww!- América hizo un puchero, mirando con recelo al inglés y borrando por completo su sonrisa- ¡Siempre nos vamos juntos, Arthur! ¡No es justo!-

-Alfred, por favor- El inglés se puso de pie, mirando con severidad al niño, que entendió completamente que esa vez no iba a ceder antes sus súplicas-. Vete a casa, voy a llegar en una hora en lo que termino con algunas cosas…-

-Señor- Una voz interrumpió a Alfred, que estaba a punto de pedir disculpas por su comportamiento-. El chico sigue dormido, señor, al parecer sigue enfermo por el viaje…-

-Déjenlo dormir un poco más, yo me lo llevaré después-

Alfred miró a Arthur, sin comprender. _¿Qué chico?_

-América, no seas caprichoso y obedece de una vez, por favor-. Inglaterra volteó a verlo con dureza y el menor sólo atino a mirar fijamente el piso, apenado.

Dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos y dejando a Arthur un poco abochornado por su actitud. Vio el carruaje, pero no se subió, siguió de largo y regresó a casa, aunque esta vez caminaba despacio, bastante dolido por lo que había pasado.

Nunca había sido su intención hacer enojar a Inglaterra y ahora estaba molesto con él. La furia y vergüenza lo hicieron tener una rabieta que se convirtió en un llanto momentáneo, clásico de su edad. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera calmarse y secar todo rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Una suave brisa le pegó de lleno en la cara, refrescándolo un poco y animándolo. Tal vez si le preparaba un té a Arthur con todo su cariño, todos los problemas quedarían olvidados. Sonrío ante la posibilidad de incluso poder dormir con Inglaterra esa noche. Dio un largo suspiro y se echo a correr, riendo esperanzado.

* * *

Arthur había mentido. Ya era casi medianoche y aún no llegaba a la casa. En toda la tarde habían llegado personas cargando mercancía y objetos extraños que Alfred jamás había visto. Ninguno de ellos le supo dar razón de su paradero.

Resignado por completo se encontraba en el comedor. El lugar apenas estaba iluminado por unas velas y el chico miraba con tristeza las tazas de té, ya completamente frío, que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Estaba a punto de irse a dormir a su cuarto, resignado a no ver a Inglaterra en ese día, cuando escuchó ruidos en la entrada. Alguien había llegado y para su alegría, era Arthur el que hablaba. Olvidando por completo la tristeza de haberlo esperado por toda la tarde, corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Inglaterra!-

En cuanto llegó al vestíbulo, se paro en seco, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Arthur no estaba solo. Llevaba a un niñito, tomándolo de la mano. El niño era completamente diferente a él. Para empezar, su ropa no se parecía en nada a la que usaba él o Arthur. Su cabello era café oscuro y estaba un poco largo. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como su cabello y se veían apagados.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó secamente, mientras seguía viendo al chico de arriba abajo.

Arthur sonrió.

-América, te presento a Hong Kong- habló feliz, mientras tomaba al niño por los hombros y le daba un pequeño empujoncito para que se acercara a Alfred- Es una colonia del imperio, en las lejanas tierras de Asia.

El ojiazul fue el que acortó la distancia, pues Hong Kong no parecía muy contento de acercarse mucho a él. Casi con una curiosidad morbosa, examino al chico más de cerca, mirando atentamente sus facciones y el color de su piel. En apariencia, parecía que no tenía más de 7 años.

-¿Es un esclavo?- preguntó mordazmente. Había _algo _en el chico que le molestaba muchísimo y no supo por qué.

-No es un esclavo, Alfred- respondió el otro, un poco molesto y volviendo a tomar al más joven de la mano para llevárselo de ahí-. Debes tratarlo como a un igual, ya que él esta también a mi cuidado, como tú y tu hermano.

Alfred frunció el entrecejo. Jamás había pensado que Arthur tenía a su cuidado a otras personas aparte de Mathew y él. El otro niñito apenas y si curveó los labios en una sonrisa burlona al ver su cara de desengaño cuando cruzaba a su lado, cosa que le puso la sangre a hervir. ¿Un extraño se atrevía a burlarse de él en su propia tierra?

El ojiazul se quedo plantado en el vestíbulo, sin mover un solo músculo. Arthur y Hong Kong se habían dirigido al comedor sin decirle nada más.

-Maldita sea-

Había pasado toda la tarde ansiando ver a Arthur y ahora lo había arruinado todo. ¿Para qué había traído a ese niño? ¿Por qué era tan diferente a él? ¿También era una nueva nación? ¿Acaso ese niño era su reemplazo? Cientos de preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza, causandole un terrible malestar. La sola idea de que Arthur podía reemplazarlo cuidando a otro niño le causaba un terrible malestar.

-¿Alfred?-

Inglaterra estaba en el pasillo, viéndolo muy extrañado.

El niño lo miró con sorpresa ¿Arthur no estaba enojado con él? El ojiverde se acercó hasta donde estaba él, poniéndose de cuclillas para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó confundido, como si lo que hubiera pasado minutos antes había sido la cosa más normal del mundo. Su mirada se desvió a la rodilla del chico, viendo como el pequeño pañuelo estaba lleno de sangre seca- ¿Por qué no te lavaste la herida?-

-Por que habías dicho que llegarías pronto- le recriminó el otro- Pensé que podrías curarme tú-

Inglaterra suspiró, mirando al chiquillo con indulgencia

-Ve por el botiquín y te espero en el comedor, quiero cenar antes de dormir-

Alfred sonrió y obedeció inmediatamente. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando bajó de nuevo para encontrarse con Arthur, el chico había colocado tres platos de sopa caliente en la mesa. Hong Kong ya había empezado a comer, pero tenía serios problemas con la cuchara, al parecer no sabía como usarla: la agarraba mal y casi toda la sopa se le caía antes de poder llevársela a la boca.

-Aquí… está- indicó el ojiazul, mirando al otro niño como si fuera un fenómeno deforme con ocho ojos -¿Por qué no puede usar la cuchara?-

-De donde viene no solían usar cubiertos- respondió el otro pacientemente, tomando una servilleta y limpiando la cara de Hong Kong, que estaba llena de comida. Le quitó la cuchara y comenzó a darle de comer en la boca.

-Ya está muy grandecito como para que hagas eso ¿no crees?- Le preguntó Alfred con fastidio a Arthur- Deberías enseñarle mejor como debe sujetar el cubierto…-

-Alfred, siéntate y come- respondió el inglés con severidad- Ahora no hay tiempo para enseñarle nada; estoy muy cansado y lo único que quiero es dormir-

La indiferencia de Arthur provocó que un ataque de ira infantil invadiera por completo al joven América.

-Pues entonces, buenas noches- exclamó fríamente, aventando la cajita del botiquín contra el piso y yéndose de ahí, dejando al inglés boquiabierto por su rabieta caprichosa.

Alfred llegó echo una furia a su cuarto, azotando la puerta al cerrar. Sólo se tomó la molestia de quitarse los zapatos antes de cubrirse con las sábanas y echarse a llorar por el coraje. ¿Por qué Arthur le hacía eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan indulgente con el otro niño? Si el hubiera sido quien hubiera tenido toda la cara llena de comida y ensuciando toda la mesa, Arthur lo hubiera reprimido sin mostrar compasión alguna. En un solo día, Arthur lo había decepcionado y traicionado de todas las formas posibles como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Tuvo que pasar mucho rato antes de que el sueño lo venciera y se quedara dormido, tiempo en el que jamás Arthur fue a asomarse para ver cómo estaba.

* * *

AASFHADSFA!! Sí, mátenme por la incoherencia historica de poner a América junto a Hong Kong; en sí, nunca se conocieron siendo colonias del imperio británico. Pero se que ustedes son buenas personas y pasaran de largo ese detalle, concentrándose sólo en lo que es la historia :)

Este fanfic nació cuando dos ideas se mezclaron en mi mente: por alguna extraña razón, siempre he pensado que Niño!América, siempre fue un posesivo en lo que Arthur se refiere. Tampoco he visto alguna tira donde Inglaterra cuide de sus otras colonias, aparte de América y de Canadá (Eh, bueno, tal vez un poco de Sealand) así que me dio curiosidad imaginar cómo habría cuidado de Hong Kong, cuando ambos son tan diferentes.

No sé, tengo mucho sueño como para decir algo coherente, así que lo único que me queda es preguntar: ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama Hong Kong? Huiré a dormir.

Ah, el titulo no tiene nada de imaginación, si alguien tiene uno mejor, díganmelo para ver si me gusta y se lo cambio.

¡Gracias por leer!

Ah... tal vez se vuelva Shotacon esto, lo más seguro es que no, pero tengo ganas de hacerlo XD


	2. Reconciliación

Rivalidad

Colonia!AméricaxArthur

18 de septiembre de 2009

Al día siguiente, Alfred despertó hasta muy tarde, casi pasando el mediodía. Tenía los ojos hinchados y su ropa estaba completamente arrugada, aunque no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Se restregó los ojos con pereza y se puso los zapatos, con la firme decisión de no dirigirle la palabra a Inglaterra hasta que le pidiera perdón por todo lo que le había hecho el día anterior. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió al comedor; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, reconoció una voz que le desagradaba bastante:

-Mira que es todo una lindura, _Angleterre_, siempre crías niños muy curiosos, pero no hay duda que Hong Kong es el más lindo, callado y educado que has tenido-

Soltando un bufido de exasperación, el americano bajo al comedor como rayo, encontrándose a Francia, Inglaterra, Hong Kong y Canadá reunidos. El francés era el que estaba sirviendo el desayuno que había preparado, los demás estaban sentados en la mesa.

-¡América! ¡Mi nación preferida!- le saludó Francis sarcásticamente, pellizcando una de sus mejillas con demasiada fuerza- Pensé que no estabas, ¿Te acabas de despertar? Ya es demasiado tarde ¿No crees?-

-Alfred ¿Por qué tienes toda la ropa arrugada?- preguntó Arthur un poco escandalizado-¡Vete a cambiar y péinate ese cabello, por el amor de dios!-

El americano volteó a verlo, le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y haciéndose el muy digno, no le dirigió la palabra y se paso de largo, yéndose a sentar al lugar más alejado de Hong Kong e Inglaterra, justo al lado de Mathew.

-Me da gusto verte, hermano- le habló tímidamente el niño, sonriendo. Alfred sólo respondió con un gruñido, mirando con odio al asiático que le sonreía levemente.

Arthur se quedó boquiabierto ante esa actitud. Francis sonrió maliciosamente, comprendiendo todo en menos de un santiamén.

-¿A poco estás enfadado con el lindo _Angleterre_?- preguntó burlonamente mientras le servía el desayuno y le pellizcaba de nuevo la mejilla, dejando una leve marca morada- Ay, _Allfiiiieee_, en esta vida no se puede ganar siempre-

Alfred no contestó nada, se limitó a mirar fijamente su plato y empezar a comer.

-¡fu fu fu fu!- Francia comenzó a dar vueltas de la felicidad y aprovechando la auto-exclusión de Alfred, fue a sentarse al lado de Inglaterra -¡Estoy tan feliz que me pondría a bailar!-

-Cállate Francis- le espetó secamente el inglés, sin comprender en absoluto la actitud tan bravucona de América. Francia sonrío aún más, relamiéndose los labios por la satisfacción. Molestar a Inglaterra siempre había sido su pasatiempo favorito pero el poder molestar al _mocosito_ que siempre le había causado problemas era algo que no tenía precio.

Mathew también se limitó a comer, completamente abochornado y sin poder agregar nada interesante.

* * *

Había pasado media día e Inglaterra se encontraba tomando una siesta, acostado en un camastro en el jardín, disfrutando del sol de media tarde. Por lo general, Alfred se encontraría con él, durmiendo placidamente a su lado, pero como seguía firme en su decisión, Francis había usurpado _vilmente_ su lugar.

América, con las tripas doliéndole por la envidia y el coraje, veía a los mayores desde la terraza de la casona. Mathew se encontraba con él, dibujando con crayolas de varios colores, muy entretenido.

-¿Habrá más…?-

-¿Eh?- Mathew volteó a verlo, dejando de dibujar- ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Habrá más… niños? ¿A-Aparte de Hong Kong y nosotros?- Preguntó abochornado, mirando a su hermano. Mathew no tenía la más minima idea a qué se refería. Sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín y agregó- ¡Inglaterra! ¿Cuidara de más niños?-

-Ah…- Canadá volvió a su labor de seguir dibujando, bastante decepcionado por tener que responder una trivialidad como esa- Pues es obvio ¿no? Francia siempre me ha dicho que Inglaterra es el Gran Impero Británico… se la pasa conquistando nuevos territorios, formando colonias, ya sabes… se expande-

Alfred bufó. La tranquilidad con la que Canadá le había respondido, le irritó. Claro, como Inglaterra nunca le había prestado atención, seguramente le valía un reverendo pepino lo que éste hacía o dejaba de hacer. Pero a él no.

Volteó a ver de nuevo a Arthur, muriéndose de ganar por estar a su lado, abrazándolo.

Mientras, en un piso más arriba, desde una ventana, Hong Kong veía como Alfred observaba fijamente dormir a Arthur. Había escapado momentáneamente de las lecciones que Inglaterra ya le había impuesto para aprender la cultura del viejo mundo. Con una pasibilidad armoniosa, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Inglaterra se sentía culpable. Cada vez, durante el transcurso del día, había tratado de hablar seriamente con América, pero el chiquillo siempre lo había ignorando, fingiendo una sordera repentina.

Durante la hora del té, Francis se había burlado de él abiertamente ante su preocupación por el comportamiento del niño.

-¿Qué no lo ves?-le había dicho, usando un tono empalagoso- ¡Está celoso de Hong Kong!-

¡¿Pero celoso por qué?! Hong Kong era como su hermano, justo como Canadá también lo era. En vez de estar celoso, tendría que haber estado feliz. No entendía en qué punto del camino, todo había salido mal.

* * *

Francia y Canadá sólo estaban de visita por un par de días. La cena transcurrió tan silenciosa como había sido el desayuno y la comida. Cuando todos estaban a punto de levantarse para retirarse a dormir, Arthur le ordenó a Alfred quedarse sentado.

-¿Por qué?- protestó molesto.

-Por que sí, obedece, siéntate y cállate- le espetó el otro seriamente. Tomó la mano de Hong Kong y junto con Francia y Canadá (que le dirigió una mirada de lástima), salió del comedor.

Pateó la mesa y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla, maldiciendo a Arthur en sus adentros.

Unos quince minutos después, Inglaterra volvió al comedor. En silencio y sin decir nada, se sentó a un lado de Alfred, mirándolo seriamente. Pasaron unos cinco minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, hasta que el mayor decidió dar el primer paso.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Bien qué?- respondió el otro secamente, sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

América lo vio a los ojos por primera vez en todo el día. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que no sabía por donde empezar. Se puso de pie bruscamente mientras comenzaba a hablar, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago.

-¡Traes un extraño a mi tierra! ¡A alguien completamente desconocido! ¡Y ni siquiera te dignas a decirme algo! ¡Ayer llegaste muy tarde cuando dijiste que llegarías pronto! ¡Todo el día me has ignorado!-

-¡¿Te he ignorado?! ¡Alfred, haz sido tú quien me ha ignorado a mi!-

-¡Te lo merecías, Inglaterra, te lo merecías!- exclamó el otro, ofendido y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Arthur bufó indignado, aunque al ver a Alfred tan enfadado, llorando por una estupidez, no pudo evitar reírse. El niño se ofendió aún más.

-¡NO TE RIAS!- gritó, empujándolo.

Por alguna extraña razón, que ni siquiera Inglaterra sabía por qué, Alfred siempre había tenido una fuerza terriblemente bestial, aunque el niño no lo había empujado con fuerza, apenas el toque bastó para tirarlo hacía atrás.

Inglaterra se quedó sorprendido tendido en el piso. América estaba igual de impactado, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡D-Discúlpame, Arthur!- reaccionó, corriendo y arrodillándose al lado del mayor. Seguramente Inglaterra se enfadaría muchísimo por la estupidez que había hecho-¿E-Estás bien?-

Pero para su sorpresa, en vez de enojarse, Arthur se echo a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Eh?-

Aunque le había dolido hasta el alma, el mayor siguió riendo por unos minutos más y se detuvo hasta que soltó un largo suspiro. Seguía tendido en el piso, mirando el techo. América lo veía en silencio, hasta que las lágrimas lo traicionaron. Había lastimado a Inglaterra y eso era algo que no podía perdonárselo.

-¡Lo s-siento mucho!- Chilló, acurrucándose en el pecho de Arthur y echándose a llorar abiertamente. Inglaterra sonrió y lo abrazó. Aunque todo el cuerpo le dolía por el golpe que se había dado al caer, América no lo había hecho con la intención de herirlo. Además, el menor se había dado cuenta de su error y se había disculpado.

Esperó pacientemente a que el menor se tranquilizara, palmeando su cabeza suavemente y besándolo en la frente. Alfred seguía aferrado a su pecho, acurrucado sobre su regazo, sonriendo tímidamente y recibiendo con alegría las muestras de afecto. Una deliciosa sensación de calidez invadía poco a poco su cuerpo, sensación que sólo tenía cuando Arthur se mostraba así con él.

-¿E-Estás enojado conmigo?- preguntó tímidamente, alzando su vista, mirándolo a los ojos.

Inglaterra suspiró, depositando un nuevo beso sobre la frente del menor, alborotando un poco el cabello de éste y respondiendo con un "No".

-Pero al menos trata de llevarte mejor con Hong Kong- agregó, sintiendo como Alfred se tensaba ante esa petición. El niño restregó su cara contra el cuello de Arthur, respondiendo con un suavecito "Sí".

Metros más allá, escondido en las penumbras, Hong Kong veía toda la escena con cierta sensación empalagosa de asco. Había seguido a Inglaterra y escuchado toda la conversación desde el borde de la puerta.

Sus ojos apagados miraban fijamente a aquel muchacho de ojos verdes que lo había arrancado de su tierra, llevándolo lejos y separado de todos sus hermanos. En su memoria, se había grabado a fuego la imagen de su hermano mayor, China, herido y lleno de sangre, derrotado y llorando. Él había sido el trofeo de esa guerra que había ganado el Imperio Británico.

Sin embargo, aquel niñito de ojos azules podía serle útil. Ni siquiera había movido un dedo y ambos se habían peleado. Si ponía la presión suficiente en los lugares adecuados, podía lograr una verdadera ruptura, causándole a ambos un poco del daño que él había recibido.

* * *

GASFASDAFDSAGDSGAFDGA!! ¡Sí! ¡Así son los niños! Hacen un berrinche terrible y al final siempre son ellos los que piden perdón, chillando.

Nunca había actualizado tan rápido, pero me sentía inspirada y tenía ganas de escribir ¡Gracias por sus reviews! siempre son recibidos con alegría; es una lástima que Hong Kong no tenga nombre, es un país muy lindo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer!


	3. Lluvia

Rivalidad

Colonia!AméricaxArthur

25 de octubre de 2009

Esa misma noche, el pequeño Alfred se negó rotundamente a dormir solo. Quería estar al lado de Arthur y éste, completamente conmovido por lo que había pasado antes, no pudo negarse.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Inglaterra, ambos casi se fueron de espaldas cuando encontraron a Francis completamente desnudo, con una pequeña rosa entre las piernas, tendido sobre la cama en una pose provocativa. Arthur lo corrió de ahí a base de gritos y Alfred le metió un puntapié bastante bien disimulado cuando paso por su lado al cruzar la puerta.

La habitación del inglés era grande y bonita. Tenía varios muebles rústicos y una cama lo suficientemente ancha como para que ambos pudieran dormir tranquilamente sin problema alguno, además había un gran ventanal que abarcaba casi desde el techo hasta el piso justo al lado de la cama.

Alfred se colocó su pijama en silencio mientras el otro cambiaba las sábanas con cara de asco. No quería dormir sobre algo donde minutos antes Francis había estado haciendo sabe dios qué cosa.

Cuando ambos se acostaron y Arthur besó la frente del menor para darle las buenas noches, Alfred deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento durara para siempre. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse a su lado? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acurrucó en el regazo del otro, acomodando su cabeza en el arco del cuello de Inglaterra. Éste, sonriendo y pensando que Alfred era muy lindo, lo abrazó para atraerlo más a su cuerpo.

Afuera, empezó a llover.

* * *

Cuando Alfred despertó al día siguiente, estaba bañado en sudor, le dolía todo el cuerpo y le costaba mucho trabajo respirar. Sus ojos azules lucían apagados y tenía la vista nublada. Estiró su manita para tratar de tocar el cuerpo de Arthur y pedirle ayuda, pero no estaba a su lado. Una oleada de pánico se apoderó de él.

-¿Inglaterra?- Su voz sonaba pastosa y le había dolido los mil demonios el pasar saliva de tan sólo pronunciarla.

Tuvieron que pasar varios angustiosos segundos antes de que algo borroso entrara en su campo de visión y unos labios le besaran ambas mejillas con dulzura.

-Aquí estoy- respondió el aludido, sonando bastante preocupado. Con mucho cuidado colocó unos trapos húmedos sobre la frente del niño, que se estremeció cuando el agua fría hizo contacto con su piel, haciéndolo quejarse.

-No hagas eso- suplicó. Estiró sus dos manitas y el otro, comprendiendo el gesto, lo abrazó con cuidado, colocándolo sobre su regazo- ¿Qué me está pasando?- preguntó en un susurro ahogado. Inglaterra lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Es sólo un poco de fiebre- contestó arrullándolo y besando una de sus mejillas (que se encontraba completamente caliente a causa de la fiebre) para tranquilizarlo. La verdad es que había llovido demasiado durante toda la noche, inundando varios lugares que se encontraban en tierras bajas, echando a perder las cosechas y matando a muchos animales. América, al ser un mero reflejo de todo lo que pasaba ahí, sufría también las consecuencias de la lluvia. El ya había sido informado de todos los destrozos pero no aún no podía echar un vistazo personalmente por cuidar del niño.

-Alfred, tengo que salir un momento…- habló el ojiverde, moviendo las sábanas para acomodar de nuevo al pequeño en la cama, pero el niño se aferró a su camisa con fuerza.

-No, no me dejes- suplicó-. Me duele-

-Traeré un poco de medicina y con eso te sentirás mejor- contestó el otro, tratando de sonar tranquilo pero tenía la voz algo quebrada- ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco más? No tardaré.

-Por favor… quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma-

El ojiverde, completamente resignado, sonrió tristemente. Con mucho cuidado acostó a Alfred en la cama, cubriéndolo con la sábana y mojando el trapo una vez más con agua fría para colocárselo en la frente. Se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó con cariño, sintiendo como se le partía el alma en miles de pedacitos al ver cómo Alfred respiraba dificultosamente y susurraba su nombre mientras hervía en fiebre.

Afuera del cuarto, Mathew, Francis y el pequeño Hong Kong veían la escena desde el marco de la puerta. El único que la miraba conmovido era Mathew. Francis tenía un gesto de asco en la cara al encontrarla muy exagerada y Hong Kong no podía evitar pensar en China y en lo mucho que extrañaba estar con él y sus otros hermanos.

***

Inglaterra se marchó de la casa, no sin antes advertirle a Francis que si se pasaba de listo con América o incluso con Hong Kong, le arrancaría cada centímetro de piel con las uñas. El otro entendió sus chillidos como súplicas desesperadas para cuidar de los niños y cuando lo vio irse montado a caballo con varios ayudantes, le deseo la mejor de la suerte…

* * *

América abrió los ojos de nuevo. Había algo de color morado, que no podía identificar y estaba a centímetros de su cara. Asustado y usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía, bastaron para empujar al pobre de Mathew y mandarlo a volar un par de metros lejos de él.

Un quejido ahogado, en el borde de su cama, le indicó que el chico se había caído de cabeza sin poder haber metido las manos.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le gritó, tratando de aminorar el punzante dolor sobándose la cabeza. Tenía lagrimitas en los ojos.

América se sentó en la cama y sin dirigirse a un lugar en especifico, puso cara de fastidiado. Le importaba un reverendo comino si Canadá se había hecho daño.

-¿Dónde está Inglaterra?-

-No está en la casa- contestó Francis, quien había estado cerca cuando escucho todo el alboroto y fue a asomarse al cuarto del niño.

El ojiazul volteó al lugar donde había provenido la voz de Francia.

-¿Dónde esta?- repitió.

-Tiene cosas más importantes que estar contigo, eso es obvio- respondió el otro de mala forma, a propósito. El labio inferior del chiquillo tembló ligeramente y aunque tuvo unas ganas enormes de aventarle una almohada en la cara al otro, prefirió volverse a dormir. Si no podía ver a Inglaterra, escogía al menos soñar con él.

***

Inglaterra miraba con preocupación a su alrededor. Los daños que le habían reportado eran más severos de lo que había pensado. Las cosechas se habían perdido por completo y no había comida para los habitantes. Además, era posible que distintas enfermedades se propagaran por culpa de los cadáveres de los animales. Recordando que América estaba sufriendo todos los daños, su rostro adquirió un gesto de determinación y se puso manos a la obra.

***

Había pasado media tarde y Francia, elegantemente vestido, fue a buscar a Inglaterra. El ojiverde aún seguía trabajando en limpiar los desperdicios de árboles caídos y lodo que habían sido arrastrados por el agua. Tenía el rostro colorado por el esfuerzo y una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente. Su ropa estaba completamente sucia.

_-Angleterre-_

El chico volteó a verlo, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te dije que te quedarás a cuidar a los niños- respondió secamente, siguiendo con su trabajo.

-Tú sabes que América sólo va a mejorar un poco con lo que estás haciendo- alegó el otro, bastante divertido. Inglaterra no se inmutó.- Y yo sé cual es tu condición. Aunque compartas las cosechas de tus otras tierras, sabes muy bien que no bastará…y la gente no podrá esperar todo el tiempo que tardan tus navíos en ir y regresar de tus pequeñas islas…-

Por cada palabra que Francis decía, Arthur temblaba de furia. Cuando terminó de hablar, el ojiverde volteó a verlo con los ojos llenos de enojo.

-¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea, ya lo sé!-explotó, tomandolo del cuello de la camisa y zarandeandolo brucamente. El otro esbozó una sonrisita burlona.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda, Angleterre?- susurró, acercándose y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos- Yo puedo ayudarte. En Canadá tengo las reservas suficientes para ayudarte a salir de éste pequeño apuro, en lo que tus bellos barcos atraviesan el atlántico y regresan.

Aunque Inglaterra seguía temblando de furia y sus ojos mostraban un odio profundo, se rindió condicionalmente ante Francia, asintiendo mansamente como un cachorro.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

-Que esta noche y las que sigan, hasta que lleguen las caravanas de comida desde Canadá, dormirás en mi cuarto- susurró, lamiendo suavemente los labios del otro con la punta de su lengua en una caricia atrevida, para después agregar-aunque dormir será lo último que hagas-

* * *

_No quiero estar contigo._

Alfred estaba soñando algo muy extraño. Inglaterra se encontraba enfrente de él, vestido de pirata, pero no había nada más a su alrededor. Parecía que estaban en un mundo paralelo donde no existia otra cosa más que ellos dos.

-¿Inglaterra?-

Aquellos ojos verdes que siempre habían reflejado ternura ahora lo veían con desprecio.

-Adiós-

El chico se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él. América quiso echarse a correr e ir detrás de él y pedirle que no lo dejara, pero había algo que le impidió siquiera mover las piernas. Sólo pudo ver como Arthur desaparecía lentamente mientras sólo podía echarse a llorar.

-América, despierta…-

Una sacudida lo hizo sobresaltarse, pero más que nada, era la voz de quien lo había despertado. Arthur estaba a su lado y lo veía con preocupación. La sensación de humedad en sus mejillas le dio a entender que había estado llorando entre sueños.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-

Alfred negó con la cabeza mientras secaba su rostro con la manga de su pijama. Miró a su alrededor y notó que ya había anochecido. Todo el tiempo se la había pasado dormido y no había comido nada; y un sonoro gruñido de su estómago se lo indicó. Inglaterra soltó una carcajada y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Iré a conseguirte un poco de comida para que cenes-

El chico salió del cuarto y América se quedó solo. Aunque se sentía tan mal como en la mañana, ya no tenía la vista nublada. Además Inglaterra ya estaba en casa y eso era lo único que importaba. Trato de recordar su sueño y sintió un extraño malestar carcomerle el pecho. Sabía que Arthur había sido un pirata por que le había contado historias maravillosas de sus aventuras en los siete mares pero… ¿Aún seguía siéndolo? O más bien ¿Por qué había dejado de serlo? Trato de no darle importancia. Al fin de cuentas, había sido sólo un sueño…

Un ruidito lo hizo sobresaltarse:

Hong Kong lo veía desde la puerta. Sus ojos cafés no reflejaban expresión alguna y eso era algo que lo exasperaba un poco.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó. Hong Kong no le contestó nada.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó de nuevo, algo fastidiado. Estaba tratando de portarse amable, tal y como se lo había prometido a Inglaterra pero Hong Kong no estaba poniendo mucho de su parte.

-¡Hong Kong! -

Arthur estaba de vuelta. Llevaba una bandeja con un tazón de sopa, agua y pan. Apuró al chico a entrar al cuarto con unas palmaditas en la espalda y haciendo lo mismo, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama. Alfred lo veía todo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué pasa, no quieres?- le preguntó el ojiverde con preocupación mientras se sentaba a su lado. El asiático se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando con curiosidad la escena-. Le puedo pedir al _wine bastard_ que te prepare algo-

-No…- respondió el chiquillo quedamente, bajando la mirada. Arthur suspiró cansadamente, resignado. Leer y entender el comportamiento de Alfred resultaba a veces muy fácil.

-Abre la boca- habló, tomando el plato y la cuchara. El ojiazul levantó la cara y vio como Inglaterra iba a darle de comer en la boca, haciéndolo sonrojarse y morirse de la pena.

-¡¿Q-Quién te dijo que quiero que…?!- Pero ya no pudo continuar por que el otro le metió la cuchara en la boca.

-Cállate y come-

***

Mathew suspiró quedamente mientras veía con desgano la taza de chocolate caliente que tenía delante.

-¿Qué te pasa, Canadá? ¿No quieres?-

Francis estaba con él. Ambos estaban en el comedor, cenando.

-No es eso…, sólo es que me preocupa Alfred-

El mayor soltó una risita y despeinó con cariño el cabello del otro

-No te preocupes, Canadá. _Angleterre_ ayudará a América a ponerse bien… y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar a _Angleterre-_

El chiquillo abrió los ojos como platos, sonriendo.

-¡Que bien, Francia! ¡Gracias!-

El francés sonrió con ganas. No sólo iba a tomar provecho de Inglaterra a cambio de un poco de ayuda, sino que también Canadá se alegraba de sus "buenas" acciones.

América dejó que Inglaterra lo alimentara…, aunque se moría de la pena, se sentía extrañamente bien. Tal vez no se hubiera sentido tan incómodo sino fuera por que Hong Kong no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¡Ya detente Inglaterra! ¡No sigas!- suplicó, con toda la cara roja. El otro soltó una carcajada.

-Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas, América…-

-¡Eres un tonto!- Le contestó el otro, con los ojos llorosos.

Soltando otra carcajada, Inglaterra lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó con cariño, América se quedó callado al instante.

-Me da gusto ver que estás mejor, América…-

El ojiazul se acurrucó más en su pecho. No le contestó nada pero sabía muy bien que su mejora era gracias a que estaba con él.

Arthur comenzó a arrullarlo y el otro se fue quedando dormido poco a poco. Aunque odiaba que lo tratara como si todavía fuera aquel pequeño que encontrara en la mitad del campo, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

* * *

América despertó a la mitad de la noche. Estiró su manita esperando encontrar a Inglaterra a su lado, pero el cuerpo que tocó era demasiado pequeño para ser él: era Canadá. Junto a él, en la orilla opuesta, Hong Kong también dormía tranquilamente. El chico frunció el ceño, inquietado.

-¿Inglaterra?-

Con cuidado de no despertar a los otros niños, salió del cuarto en silencio. Pensaba buscar en cada rincón de la casa al ojiverde, pero un ruido de algo romperse seguido de unas voces enfrascarse en una disputa lo asustaron. Justo al otro lado del pasillo, en el cuarto dedicado a los huéspedes (y donde se suponía que tenían que estar Francis y Mathew instalados) había sido donde se produjo el ruido. El chico agudizó el oído y reconoció la voz del inglés soltar una maldición.

Inglaterra estaba con Francia.

Completamente enfadado y lleno de determinación, se acercó a la habitación dispuesto a rescatar a Arthur de las garras del maldito pervertido, pero justo cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta, la habitación se lleno de suaves gemidos.

-Que quede claro que es sólo por el bien de América- sollozó pausadamente el inglés, plasmando un tono de resignación en su voz; el francés soltó una carcajada y siguió en su labor.

Afuera, en el marco de la puerta, el ojiazul cayó lentamente al piso, tratando inútilmente de detener el llanto que corría por sus mejillas con sus pequeñas manos y sintiendo como una punzada de dolor le atravesaba el pecho.

Fin del episodio.

* * *

*Huye*

¡Ah! Tenía rato que no actualizaba este fic. En sí, esta basado en varias cosas que me pasaron en Septiembre (Me enfermé, se inundo mi cocina con algua de lluvia LOL).

¡Pobre Alfred! Me siento mal por tratarlo así. Además me odio muchisimo por que lo estoy dejando como que demasiado OOC...*suspiro*.

Este episodio esta dedicado a todas las chicas yoyis que fueron a la reunión del Hetalia day. O sea, fue g-e-n-i-a-l. Me divertí muchisisisisisisimo!!! Espero que ustedes se hayan divertido también y no tengo palabras para agradecerles el que hayan ido. Las quiero! 3!


End file.
